Natsu's impatience
by starflow.22
Summary: Lucy's went to visit her sick father,and she's there for three weeks! Aside from the usual boredom,Natsu begins to feel differently about her...But how will he tell her? With a side kick from Mirajane,Gray,Levy and Happy,of course! Will he be ready to confess when Lucy comes back? One shot fanfic,be sure to review. Nalu.


**I was a bit bored,so I tried to write something different. It's my first oneshot Fairy Tail fic,and I hope you'l like it! If anyone is reading **_**Saving the Princess**_**, I'll update soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**~Also,I'd like to dedicate this to my friend,who is a crazy Nalu shipper. I hope you'll all enjoy reading! ;) **

Natsu was sitting by a counter in Fairy Tail's main room. It was like always: Mira was chatting with Cana,who didn't seem to notice her since she was more interested in a cup filled with vine in front of her. Gray was standing there like some fancy pillar. If he stretched his sight,Natsu could see Juvia in another corner of the hall staring at Gray with a crazed look. Happy was flying around. Pretty much,everything was as it always been. Only,Natsu felt a lump in his throat.

„What is it,Natsu-kun? You look nervous.",Mirajane said with a friendly smile while turning away from Cana. He sheepishly turned his head toward her ans quickly replied: „Nothing,nothing's wrong." „If you say so...",Mirajane said with a mysterious voice. _Jeesh._

But it was wrong. Because everything he did for the past few weeks,everything he saw...reminded him of her. And when he saw her...his whole world turned upside down. Unfortunately,he didn't get to see her too often now. After she had to go to her father's manor for a couple of weeks,everything here was so boring. But yes,her father was very sick,and she just had to go see him. To be honest,she wouldn't go if it wasn't for the seriousness of his situation.

And now that she was gone,even if it wasn't forever(he froze at the very idea of that), Natsu felt weird because of Lucy's absence. He missed everything,her smile,her blonde hair,her beautiful chocolate brown eyes...

„Oi,Natsu. What's wrong?", he heard Happy asking him accompanied by Gray. Natsu quickly brought himself out of his thoughts. _Damn,something's really off with him,_Gray though as he looked at Natsu's calf eyes and his confused look. _It's not like he wasn't already weird,but now...,_The ice mage though.

„Oh,Happy. Nothing's wrong,everything is okay.",the pink haired mage muttered.

„Idiot",Gray said,"Something's wrong. I could see it even if I were on a plane.",he smirked when Natsu jolted on a mention of a vehicle. „Come on! You're acting like this all the time since Lucy went to see her father." Opening his mouth to say something else,Gray suddenly paused and exchanged a significant look with Happy. „Maybe it has to do something with...Lucy?",Happy said while slyly smiling.

„No!",Natsu said and blushed. Feeling his cheeks burning,he quickly turned around. „Oh,he blushed. How cute.",Mirajane suddenly said. „Mirajane? You where here?" Natsu widened his eyes.

„Maybe if you weren't so dazed,you would notice her. On the other hand,now we know what's going on.",Gray said. „Natsu likes Lucy...",Happy purred in a melodic voice.

„That's great,Natsu-kun! You and Lu-chan would be a perfect couple!",Levy suddenly jumped in.

„Le-Levy?!",Natsu was ready to faint. He blushed even more,until his face was redder than his hair.

„I was just passing by when I heard your conversation" Levy giggled „And also,I must say that Lu-chan likes you too."

„Wha-What? Who said I liked her in the first place?"

„Drop the facade,you chicken-head.",Gray said. „It was always obvious that you like her."

Natsu devastatingly sighted. True,he wasn't able to deny all that they said. Right now,he just wanted to disappear.

„Now the question is,what are you going to do?", Mira asked.

„I don't know.",Natsu said while Gray snickered. „It's a rare opportunity that I,Gray Fullbuster, the great gentleman,can give you advice"

Natsu's narrowed his eyes as he said: „Like I's take any advice from you,you ice-princess."

„Oi,guys,don't fight now!" Levi said while she looked at the two mage ready for a fight. After a few moments,they calmed down and returned to their talk.

„Okay,where were we..."Mira started „Natsu,how do you plan on telling her?" Natsu narrowed his eyes again in deep concentration. He remembered the last time,when he got so panicked that he started to make stuff up about some treasure and Virgo...That really didn't work well.

„I don't know. I guess I'll tell her when she comes back.",he shrugged.

„Hey,I know! How about you ask her for a dinner?",Levy said with a smile. „Too obvious",Gray noticed and added his own example: „I think you should take her to the amusement park."

„No,no,you should give her a nice fish!" Happy shouted in excitement.

„Oh man...",Natsu mumbled and lowered his head,while those four still continued to discuss what would be the best for Natsu to do. But,Natsu already had a plan.

. . .

_(Six days later,the day of Lucy's return)_

Once again it was a normal day in the guild. Or so it seemed. Lucy was supposed to be back at 4 p.m.,now was about 10 a.m. And Natsu was freaking out. After many hours of thinking and encouraging from his L-team (they actually started to call themselves like that),Natsu decided that today,he will tell Lucy what he feels. But,he was still scared of her reaction. For a moment,he laughed at himself. He,the Fire Dragon Slayer,scared? He could fight a hundred men without any problem,but admitting his feelings was like a hellish torment. As usual,he was sitting by the counter,with Happy by his side. „So,Natsu,you won't give her a fish?" Happy asked.

„No,Happy. I already told,I have a special plan.",Natsu said. „I can't wait to see what'll you do.",the cat said happily.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders. The thruth is,he had no plan. He decided that he will wait for Lucy to be back,and then go for a walk or something.

„Oi Happy."

„What,Natsu?"

„I'll need you to leave me for a while with Lucy,okay?"

Happy at first looked a bit disappointed,but then a sly snicker formed on his face.

„I see...Aye,sir!" he said with an overly happy tone that creeped Natsu a bit. Taking a deep breath,he looked at the clock. Not even 11 a.m. Too bad that the hours dragged on so slow... He was more than impatient.

. . .

_(Same day,3:56 p.m.)_

Natsu was waiting with Happy in front of Lucy's house. After receiving good luck wishes from his L-team (What did that stand for anyway?),he went to Lucy's house. He wanted to be early so he could meet her as soon as she came. Once more,Natsu told himself to keep calm. He won't do the same mistake and panic like last time. God,he looked like such a fool then! Suddenly,he saw a blonde figure in a blue dress dragging a suitcase coming closer. _Lucy!_ He turned a bit to see where's Happy,but he was already gone. Lucy noticed him and waved,so he waved back. „Hey,Natsu! What are you doing here?" she asked him with a warm smile when she came closer.

He looked at her. She was wearing a beautiful sky- blue dress with short sleeves. Her hair was arranged as usual,with one ponytail on the side,while the rest was falling freely. She tied the ponytail with a white ribbon.

„Oh,I just wanted to see you,how you're doing and stuff.",he stuttered. _Calm yourself,idiot!_

„Well,I'm a bit tired,but let's go inside,we can't just stand on the street,right?",she said with her sweet,melodic voice.

„Right." Natsu grinned and came into the house. „So...how's your father?" he asked and noticed that Lucy's expression suddenly became gloomy. _Wrong question._ „He's fine,as always.",she drily answered and put the suitcase in the corner of the room. She'll unpack later. Natsu slowly gathered all his strength while he asked: „Lucy...I was wondering...Can we go for a walk?" She looked at him curiously. „Okay,but why?",she asked with a curious voice. „I have to...tell you something.",he said.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. What's with Natsu's face? It looks...shy? Whatever it was,it was certainly something important. „Well,okay then,let's go!",she said and smiled while leaving the house with Natsu.

„Let's go to the park",Natsu said and gently took her hand. Lucy's heart began raced to her head,beating wildly. Did he just..._take her hand_? _How long have I been gone,_she wondered.

They were walking for a half an hour and randomly chatting until they reached the park. „Look,we're here.",Lucy said. „Yeah. Let's sit.",Natsu replied.

They sat on one of the benches. It was a nice afternoon. For a few moments,Natsu carefully looked at Lucy. She was even more beautiful now.

Lucy was sitting,just staring in the horizon. Suddenly,Natsu's voice brought her back in reality.

„Lucy...There's something I want to tell you. It's actually something I wanted to tell you for a long time,you see."

„I'm not using Virgo to dig you a hole!" Lucy said while laughing. Natsu felt like someone kicked him in the stomach. He nervously gulped and continued with a tiny smile: „No,not that. Well,I wasn't sure about it,but then when you went to your father...I realised something. No,even before that." He then took a short pause and left them both in silence for a few moments. Then,he took a breath and finally spat out the words: „I realised that...I love you,Lucy.",he said and,without thinking,leaned towards her and kissed her. Lucy was surprised when she heard his words,even more surprised when he kissed her. Natsu started to slowly back away,but she quickly grabbed his cheek and kissed him again. She didn't now how or why,but it just felt right. After a few seconds,they both moved a bit and looked at each other. „Lucy...will you be my girlfriend?" Natsu asked without hesitation. Every bit of fear completely dissappeared. Lucy just leaned on him without saying anything. „So...is that a yes?" he asked with a grinn. „You bet.",she said with a wide smile.

As the two of them were sitting on the bench,a few movements occurred in the bushes behind them. Out there,the L-team dived out. „I can' t believe he actually had the guts",Gray muffled. Mirajane just smiled and happily said: „I knew they're ment for each other."

**So that's it,I hope you liked it! Make sure to review!**


End file.
